Smut series
by Plaidobsessedtomboy
Summary: a buch of Smuts that are awesome some of them are in parts this is my first time writing smuts have mercy but i accept constrictive criticism


**Hey Y'all so sorry I missed a week on my **

**Story ****Help Me**** will be updating that right after this, **

**Thought that I would be cool if I did a series of Smuts just cause there usually aren't enough to subdue a horny teenager (AKA) me. As an Author it is my goal to do whatever I wanted other authors to do, However now that I've actually attempted the task it's a lot harder than it looks just got my laptop back though. So updates should be atleast once a week well here we go**

* * *

**Stupid Sand part !**

**Kim's age 18 **

**Jacks age !8**

**Kim's POV:**

I was sitting on the beach with my remarkably hunky, not to menschen sexy boyfriend Jack Brewer. Did I happen to mention that this was HIS private beach. His parents gave it to him for his 14th B-Day. Don't worry I'm jealous too. I was sitting on my chair with my sunglasses on reading a magazine, while secretly watching Jack work his surfboard. More immortally watching Jack work the abs. As I went on day dreaming about Jack's abs, I didn't happen to notice a muscular, WET boy coming towards me.

"What the hell why is my shade blocked?" I asked to myself.

I thru off my shades and pushed myself off the chair in order to adjust the umbrella, when I came face to well stomach with some gorgeous rock hard , wet, and totally sexy abs. I heard a Low chuckle emerge from the owner of the abs who I turns to look, and see was MY boyfriend Jack.

He bent down and kissed my lips softly, making me slightly shiver. Lost in thoughts I looked down to see what? WATER below me!

"What the HELL!" I yell at Jack.

"Sorry babe I was so lonely the water was to, WANNA say hi?"

"OH HELL NO" I screamed "To late" And with those words said I found my self submerged in a deep blue abyss. Well this could work I thought for myself. I had a secret not even jack new I could hold my breath for over 4 minutes under water, Luckily this dumbo was smart enough to drop me in some pretty deep water. Now all I have to do is wait 3 minutes.

**Jack's POV.**

Its been at least a minute where is KImmy? Oh I see the whole fake CPR turning into make out sessions trick. I chuckle to myself, Nice try Kimmy Nice try.

**0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's already been 3 minutes what if Kimmy isn't playing trick on me, I dive down worried and spot KImmy about 3 feet off laying on the ocean floor. A cloud of sand pillows her body. I quickly swim after her, and pick her up bridal style. I lay her head on our towel, then start CPR unlike what manuals say the most effective way to do CPR is to start with mouth to mouth and do it 4 times not 2.

I begin

**Kim's POV:**

Ha My plan is working, on the 2rd "kiss" I slightly kiss back in order to make him doubt himself. On the 3rd "kiss" I do kiss back but not enough for him to stop from giving the fourth breath and then on the 4th "kiss" I give him a full fledged kiss and rap my legs around his body only to find my soaking wet body butt down is covered in sand!

"JACKSON BREWER! You got sand all over my body!"

He let out a low chuckle and then smirked and then said "Did Kimmy get sand up her ass? Oh what a shame let me help you get it out."

I raised my eyebrows seductively. And stand up

"Oh, your so right I need so much help," I run my hand up and down my body while placing the other one n my forehead " But I can't wash up here how bout in the how bout in the shower? Then I can help you wash up to" I smile seductively and then walk towards him. Placing one hand on his chest and leaning over to kiss him ever so slightly. I hear him gulp which only makes me grin wider. I then strut of and about 5 ft away, I stop not bothering to turn around and motion him to come follow me with my hand. He follows me like a sick puppy into his room.

I go into his bathroom, he's about to follow but I put a finger one his cold bare chest and wave it back and forth,

"Ah, Ah, Ah" I say and smirk seductively, " You can come in, in exactly 90 seconds" He just nods and smiles goofily. I giggle; who knew boys had more hormones than girls? I quickly strip and put on waterproof black eyeliner, black waterproof mascara, and a neutral shade of pink lip stain. Then turn the shower to steaming hot, and let my naturally honey blonde hair fall back I feel it tickle my lower back which causes me to slightly giggle.

"Come in" I say in my sexiest voice, and lean against the back of the shower.

I see Jack come in fully naked but sadly "little jack" was covered by the steam apparently so was all my "womanly parts". I put some soap in his hand and then I say "Well aren't you going to help" **(A/N keep in mind this is a really big shower)**

He gulped and then squeezed the body wash down my back, then rubbing from my feet up used his surprisingly gentle hands to clean every inch of my legs, Until finally getting to my ass. He began rubbing it and I let out a soft moan.

"You like that?" he asked with I seductive grin on his face

"Uh hu" are the only words I manage to get out.

He continues to rub every bit of sand and soap out my ass before his hands disappear. "Hey where did Jack…"

"Auuuuggghhh" I let out a loud moan as I feel jacks hot tongue inside my pussy.

"Uh Fuck! Jack!" I gasp.

His tongue swirled inside mine capturing ever inch of every fold as if he was exploring me, My moans got louder until he bit down on my clit "UUUUHHHHH" I let out a huge moan and I came into his mouth.

Wow that felt amazing, but now shouldn't I let him have turn.

" Wow big boy who knew you knew how to eat a girl up, Hope you enjoyed cause now it's my turn. " I say smirking.

I take soap and pour it down his body, making sure not to get nay on his cock cause who wants a soapy cock?

I begin the rub my hands up and down his body scrubbing and scraping roughly, causing him to growl.

Damn! This man turned me on! I ground up against him, letting my hands trail down to his member. I rub my pussy against his cock, causing both of us to moan. I then bent down and started pumping my hand around his cock back and forth, until I stopped and started to places my moth around his … "Hey Kimmy" he whined "Why's you st….aauuuuggghhh" he moaned as I began giving him a blow job, bobbing my head back and forth, until I shoved his cock all the down my throat causing his growl to vibrate down my throat and release his cum.

Damn he tasted good! I then took his hand and Led him out of the shower turning the shower off.

"Where are we going Kimmy? I liked the shower!" He whined and I laughed and then kissed him lightly on the lips, "Don't worry babe, I'm not finished yet! We're going to continue this In the Hot tub." He smirks and I giggle as we make out way through the brewer mansion hot and we and naked towards the hot tub. Good thing no ones home

* * *

**sorry go hot and tired this wil be continues some time this week or the next as for Help Me I will update by Friday promise I just have had so many finals it sucks so much but there is so room for excuses**

** so see y'al later biiii**

**Plaid obsessed tomboy**


End file.
